


По заслугам

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северусу не нужен Орден Мерлина. Все, чего ему хочется — забрать свои вещи и отправиться домой, в тупик Прядильщика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По заслугам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Just Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131071) by [K8BNimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble). 



> Бета: Candice  
> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Фик переведен для команды WTF Snarry 2014

Война закончилась. Северус исполнил долг перед магическим миром и теперь собирался переехать из Хогвартса домой, в тупик Прядильщика.

Пока остальные искали пропавшего Спасителя, Северус методично складывал личные вещи из своих комнат и кабинета. Ему-то что? Поттер сделал все, что от него требовалось, как и он сам. Какая его забота, если негодный мальчишка куда-то подевался? Так он и ответил попросившей его о помощи МакГонагалл.

Заявилась Грейнджер и в сотый раз уточнила, о чем именно они говорили с Гарри до его исчезновения. Аккуратно укладывая книги, Северус вновь пропустил ее слова мимо ушей.

— Если вы так о нем беспокоитесь, обратитесь в Аврорат, — посоветовал он ей.

— Не раньше, чем пройдет семьдесят два часа со времени исчезновения, — с раздражением ответила Грейнджер. — Иначе они и слушать не станут. Подумают, что он отмечает победу в компании какой-нибудь девушки, или что-нибудь в этом духе.

Северус поднял бровь, демонстрируя полное отсутствие интереса.

Когда настал черед набора хрупких флаконов, каждый из которых нужно было дополнительно защитить чарами неразбиваемости, появился Кингсли.

— Ты точно его не видел? Министр хочет вручить ему Орден Мерлина, — сказал Кингсли, разглядывая и перебирая бутылочки. Понюхал ярко-малиновую треугольную, и едкий запах заставил его отпрянуть.

— Так Министр теперь присосется к Мальчику-Который-Выжил? — резко спросил Снейп.

Кингсли опустил бутылочку на стол и взялся за другую. Внимательно прочитал этикетку и смущенно взглянул на Северуса.

— Северус, мы все знаем, что ты тоже заслуживаешь Орден. Я уверен, что ты получишь его… Со временем… Но сейчас… — он умолк.

— Сейчас этот тупой сухарь не желает обнародовать истинный размер вклада бывшего Пожирателя Смерти в победу на Волдемортом, — взорвался Северус. — Ведь тогда не удастся примазаться к заслугам. Министр способен только греться в лучах славы, которые светят из задницы Мальчишки-Который-Не-Умер. Меня же магический мир и знать не хочет, хотя спасением обязан именно мне. Вечно все сводится к Поттеру.

— Зачем ты так, — Кингсли рассматривал флакон ярко-изумрудного цвета. — Тебе воздадут заслуженные почести.

В ответ на его заверения Северус усмехнулся.

— Мне не нужны подачки от так называемого Министерства. Справедливость — уже сама по себе достаточная награда.

На лице Кингсли читалось сомнение. Он начал откручивать черную крышечку, но Северус тотчас вырвал флакон у него из рук:

— Не трогай! Он редкий и чрезвычайно хрупкий!

Смерив Кингсли недовольным взглядом, он окутал бутылочку чарами, бережно уложил в ящичек и закрыл крышку.

— Я понятия не имею, куда делся Поттер. Может, напивается где-нибудь. — Северус вынул еще одну шкатулку и начал заполнять ее флаконами. — Я бы точно уговорил бутылку. А теперь убирайся.

Разочарованный Кингсли ушел.

— * — * — * -

Довольный Северус стоял в спальне дома в тупике Прядильщика. Вещи были распакованы. Все, кроме одного, очень особенного, ящика.

Северус поставил его на кровать, открыл и с предвкушением посмотрел на изумрудную бутылочку внутри. К черту Министерство: вот его заслуженная награда. Он спас задницу мальчишки, она-то ему и достанется. Взгляд на часы показал, что с окончания битвы прошло полсуток. В запасе оставалось два с половиной дня до того, как в дверь постучат авроры. Шестьдесят часов, чтобы удовлетворить все свои желания, стереть мальчишке память и вернуть его обожающей толпе.

Интересно, приходило ли когда-нибудь в голову Минерве, что невинное заклинание "Fero Verte", которому она обучала детей, можно слегка изменить так, чтобы превратить человека в стекло? Северус осторожно достал из ящика свой заветный… подарочек.


End file.
